


“I’m not The Joker”

by sad_Stony_boi_hours



Series: Bruce and Jack [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batjokes, Bigender Joker, Body Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Joker goes by he/him pronouns more often, Joker was born a female, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, batjokes family, dad Bruce, mom joker, mpreg Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_Stony_boi_hours/pseuds/sad_Stony_boi_hours
Summary: The Joker accepts Batman’s offer to help rehabilitate him and surprisingly enough, it works. Jack is no longer The Joker, he’s simply Jack. Arkham allows Batman to sign Jack out of the hospital with weekly therapy and surprised visits that happen at least once a month. Everything was tense at first but calmed down and the batfam at Wayne manor was happy to have Jack as a new member to their family. Especially Bruce(;)). But things start to get a bit hectic when Bruce finds out Jack is pregnant.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/Jack Napier, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Bruce and Jack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	“I’m not The Joker”

**Author's Note:**

> The contains “mpreg” (Jack was born female but is doesn’t comfortable to just one gender and more often than not goes by he/him pronouns) so if you don’t like that, imma need you to go ahead and log off for me. Thank you.

The Joker accepted Batman’s offer to help rehabilitate The Joker. After three months of medicines and one major brain surgery, The Joker starts skipping away and Jack starts coming back. Memories come back with Jack for the next seven months of medicine, therapy, and vista from Batman; The Joker only comes to play every now and then. After another two months of Jack's medicines reduced to three simple pills with three days of therapy a week and almost daily batman visits, Jack doesn’t feel like The Joker is constantly at the back of his mind waiting for Jack to slip up slightly so he can come out. After another five months and the therapy is down to once a week, the nurses and Batman start asking Jack if he feels up to living outside of Arkham for once since he's been back. Jack isn’t so sure, what happens if The Joker comes back, where would he go; no ones going to hire Jack after what The Joker had done. After one more month of doctors and Batman setting up boundaries and reassuring Jack that it was okay to leave the hospital, Jack took the first steps outside of Arkham since he’d woken up after brain surgery. 

When they arrived at the manor Jack recognized the four boys standing outside on the steps but he’d never seen the older man beside them. “Probably the man who raised Bruce” Jack thought to himself as Bruce parked. Bruce looked over at him and nodded. Jack stared back in fear. What if the others hated him for what The Joker had done? What if Jack couldn't handle this and The Joker came back? What if Jack accidentally let The Joker hurt someone here? “You’re okay.” Bruce said softly. “You’ve got this, Jack.” Bruce slid out of the car and waved to the boys on the steps and they waved back as Bruce rounded the car to open Jack's door. When Bruce did open Jack's door, Jack was almost shaking in fright. “Come on, Jack” Bruce whispered as he reached across to unbuckle him. Jack hadn’t noticed that the older man had made his way down the steps and next to Bruce. Bruce gently pulled the sketchbooks and pencils from Jack’s hands and handed them the man. “Please take that to Jack’s room Alfred” Bruce said quickly, the man; Alfred, nodded and headed back up the steps and into the manor. Bruce pulled Jack from his seat and wrapped the fuzzy purple blanket around him before shutting the car door and wrapping his arm around Jack’s shaking waist and leading him up the steps. “You’ve got this, buddy” Bruce tries encouraging Jack as they pass the boys and enter the manor. 

The next few weeks were long and awkward around the manor and everyone watched Jack’s every little move, not that he blamed them. Jack often stayed in his room and away from others to avoid the awkwardness and uncomfortable conversations but Bruce would come and stay with him whenever he was free. They talked about day to days things at first but after the first few days Jack started opening up more and more. Dreams, memories, and even personal issues started to be shared between the two. Bruce was the happiest Alfred of his sons had seen him in a long while and Jack seemed to get more comfortable with the family everyday that went by. To everyone’s surprise, Jason was the first of the batboys to take actual interest in getting to know Jack, Tim followed similarly. Alfred was the last to warm up to Jack, even started teaching the rehabilitated man how to bake or cook when he was preparing lunch and Jack seemed to have nothing better to attend to. Alfred liked having someone take interest in his work but he’d never tell anyone that, especially not Bruce. After a while they all fell into a comfortable rhythm of a family all living together in the manor and they enjoyed the addition of Jack to Wayne manor. 

After a few months of living in Wayne manor night terrors became constant but Jack didn’t want to be annoying or overbearing when Bruce and his family have been so loving and kind despite who The Joker had turned Jack into. So Jack didn’t tell anyone about them, especially not his therapist despite how he always felt his stomachs drop after leaving another session with the doctor who he knew he should’ve been absolutely and totally honest too. 

Jack continued to suffer by himself for six weeks. Bruce had woken up after tossing and turning for an hour or so and gotten up after deciding to go check on Jack, he had a bad feeling was the only way he put it to himself. Bruce silently rushed down the hall to Jack’s room and poked his head in to spot Jack shivering and sniffling in his sleep and Bruce felt his heart pull as he looked at Jack’s tear ridden face. Bruce opened the door the rest of the way and softly shuffled to Jack’s side before very gently shaking Jack’s shoulders and whispering his name. When Jack woke up with a scream Bruce almost fell off the side of the bed in fright. Jack stared at Bruce silently in tears and Bruce couldn’t stand the sadness and fear in Jack’s eyes. Bruce reaches across the bed and pulls Jack into a firm hold. “It’s okay. You don’t have to pretend to be alright with us, Jack.” Jack doesn’t want to cry in front of Bruce but the dam has broken and sobs wreck Jack’s body as Bruce holds him. Alfred wanders in after a few moments of Bruce reassuringly whispering to Jack that it was alright to talk about it and let him know what was wrong. Alfred didn’t say anything but left and came back with two cups of tea he sat on the nightstand closest to Bruce before leaving officially with a silent nod to Bruce. Jack was moved into Bruce's Room after that night and no one questioned it but the night terrors were not often anymore. 

The boys start noticing slight changes in the way their father behaves around Jack. Whether it was how long their father stared at Jack or how their father would practically jump at any opportunity to help Jack do basically anything. “I bet you they’re fucking” Jason says boldly as the batboys lounge in Tim’s room. “Don’t say that! Bruce just cares for Jack a lot” Tim wasn’t approving of this type of talk behind their fathers back. Dick and damian remain silent for a moment until Damian spoke up, “yeah, because he wants to have sex with, Jack.” Dick and Jason laugh loudly as Tim sits up from leaning over his bed. “Okay! Okay! I see how it is!” Tim shouts over the laughter. “Do you though?” Dick giggles, “cause, don’t get me wrong I respect Bruce a lot, but he’s been simping over Jack since he’s seen him!” Tim kicks them out of his room. 

It’s after a poetically rare and hard night of night terrors that Bruce and Jack admit to not just themselves but each other what’s happening. Jack wakes covered in sweat and he’s body can’t stop shaking. Bruce is already awake and stroking Jack’s hair as he watches Jack’s eyes fly open and he gaps for air. “Bruce!” Jack all but screams as he continues to gasp for air and his eyes search the room frantically. Jack fells the fingers gliding through his hair and sighed deeply before turning towards Bruce and hiding in the other man's arms. “What dream was it?” Bruce whispered as he wrapped them together under the blanket. “He came back and hurt you” Jack whimpers. Bruce sighs and kisses the top of Jack’s head, “He’s not here, J. It’s just you and me and we’re not going anywhere.” It was silent for a moment as the moonlight danced through the windows of the room. “”B-Bruce?” Jack looks up at Bruce with a blush, Bruce smiles and nods. “I love you too, Jack” Bruce says softly before pressing a kiss onto Jack’s lips. Jack smiles into the kiss and wraps his own arms around Bruce’s neck. The kiss was soft and of adoration at first but turned heavy and full after moments passed. Jack moans into the kiss and Bruce pulls back. “I don’t want to rush you,” their foreheads and noses are touching, Bruce is between Jack’s spread legs, and their lips are just centimeters apart from each other’s. Jack takes a deep breath in and quickly pecks Bruce lips, “You’re not.” Bruce holds onto Jack’s hips as they kiss quickly, “Jack, I need you to tell me it's okay first.” “It’s okay, Bruce. I want you… I want us.” Jack breathes out. 

It’s been three and a half years since Jack was rehabilitated. He’s lived with Bruce and his family for two years and they’ve been together for a year and three months. Bruce had a meeting earlier that morning and was just getting back home. The boys were playing charades in the living room when he passed it on the way to the kitchen to inform Alfred he was home. “Master Bruce, welcome home.” Alfred says as Bruce walks through the kitchen doors. Bruce smiles at Alfred and sets his suitcase on the counter. “Is Jack feeling better?” Alfred sighs and shakes his head, “I’m afraid not, sir. Everything I’ve given him he’s thrown up and he’s gotten a fever. He should be resting up in your room right now.” Bruce scratches the back of his head, “Poor, Jack” he sighs. Alfred hums in agreement and pats Bruce on the back. “I have Master Jack’s tea ready. Would you like to deliver it to him yourself?” Bruce smiles kindly at Alfred and takes the tea and he heads for his and Jack’s room. Bruce knocks softly and calls out Jack’s names before opening the door. Their bed is empty and the door to the bathroom is slightly a jar with the light on. Bruce sets the tea on the nightstand and heads for the bathroom. “Sweetheart?” Bruce asks softly entering the bathroom to spot Jack dry heaving over the toilet bowl. Bruce spots a box sitting on the sink counter and stares for a second before recognizing it as a pregnancy test. He looks back at Jack with a soft gaze. “I...I’m s-“ Jack turns back to the toilet and gags before puking stomach acid. Bruce rushes to his side and rubs Jack’s back softly, “Shhhh. You don’t have to explain anything to me. Let’s just get you done throwing up.” They stay there with Jack gagging for another minute or so before Bruce helps Jack stand on shaking legs and leads the ill man to their bed while Jack grips onto two pink sticks. Bruce helps Jack lay back down slightly propped up on pillows and holds the tea up to Jack lips to help him sip the tea. It’s quiet for a long few minutes and Jack looks Bruce in the eyes for the first time since the bathroom. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” Bruce whispers. Jack nods and looks away. “It’s just…. the thing is… I am.” Jack replies softly. Bruce kisses Jack in the forehead and crawls in next to Jack under the covers. “It’s up to you, lovely. Whatever you want to do, I’m here for it and I’m not going anywhere.” Jack starts to tear up, “Even if I choose to have an abortion?” “Even if you choose to have an abortion. Because it’s hard…. having a kid. Carrying a baby. You’d have to change medicine and get used to them and you’d be even more emotionally vulnerable… but if you do want to have this baby, then I’m here. Every second of every day, and in anyway I’m right here and I’ll be ready to do this with you” Bruce comforted. Jack nodded and they laid together silently. It wasn’t until the next morning when Jack was throwing up again that Bruce knew what Jack wanted to do. “This is going to be hell, isn’t it?” Jack huffed. Bruce paused and smiled as he sat on his knees next to Jack on the marble floor. “So we’re expecting?” Bruce asked excitedly. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
